Werewolf's Mate
by KiAnson
Summary: During the one of the scariest moments in Hinata Dorm, Keitaro finds himself in the arms of a werewolf who claims that he's his mate and there is no promise girl. But one thing is the absolute truth: Hina Urashima's a powerful and dangerous mage. AU OOC het/yaoi harem alert.


Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu and Darkstalkers belong to Capcom.

I got bored and tried out a crossover fanfiction. Warning: this is yaoi /het harem but main pairing is Keitaro/Jon Talbain. Plus Felicia will be included, too. Fun...

Keitaro finds Kitsune sitting by hot-springs, passed out drunk. He dropped his cleaning supplies and ran toward her. "Kitsune, are you okay?"

The drunk gambler just snored softly.

'Great, she had to fallen asleep here.' The landlord slapped her cheek gently as he could. "Please wake up! This isn't a good place for you sleep." 'Plus I don't know if Naru and/or

Motoko coming soon or not.'

"What did you do to her?" Both Naru and Motoko, cladded in towels yelled at him.

'Just my luck!' Keitaro groaned as he turned around to see two angry girls. "I didn't do anything! I found her like this!"

Motoko took out her sword out. "Urashima, you're a vile disgusting man trying to take advantage of an unconscious woman." She scoffed.

"I didn't know that she was going to be here. She was like this when I arrived." Keitaro insisted.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Naru hissed.

"Keitaro, not there…." Kitsune muttered softly. "You know I'm ticklish there…"

"You were saying?" The honey-brunette's voice was fueled with rage while the landlord was fearing for his life.

"Urashima, that's it! I had enough of your perverted stunts!"

'Someone. please help me...' Keitaro was praying to himself but he heard a unique noise. "Did you hear something howling?"

"Quit stalling and take your punishment like a man." Naru got her fist ready for an attack as her friend did the same with her sword.

"Stop this at once!" An athletic built man with bluish silver hair landed in front of them. "Get away from him!"

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"It's none of your business. All you girls need to know you hurt my mate and you will pay for it!" The strange man growled. In one swift move, he knocked Naru into an unconscious state. "You're worthless piece of shit!"

"How dare you hurt her!" Motoko let out an attack at him.

The stranger managed to dodged it and he snarled as he recognized her sword technique."Please tell me that you had a good reason to attack me."

"You're defending a man who assaulted one of my good friends."

"Is that even true?" The silver haired man sneered. "Did you even hear his side?"

"Why bother? You men are all the same; lying perverts." Motoko gripped onto her sword even tighter. "Knowing him, he was trying to rape her."

"Keitaro isn't like that." The strange man's anger was growing even more intense.

"You don't know about him at all."

"I do know him and your family. Your family stood for honor and purity of life! How can you protect life when you only willing to safeguard only women? You defiled your family's name!"

Speechless and enraged, Motoko begins to attack the unknown man again but this time, he was ready for her. As she swings her sword at him, he smirked.

"I found an opening." He grabbed her hand before she could use her weapon. "Weakling!" He punched her in her stomach which cause her to black out. She collapsed on the floor with her sword fallen few feet away from her. "Who are you people?" The bluish silver-haired man walked toward the landlord. The young man was in shock on what he saw, a stranger defended him but he cowered in fear. "Keitaro… what did those girls did to you?" He carried the landlord in his arms and went to the nearest empty room. He gently placed Keitaro on the floor and he sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." The landlord tried to get up. "Thank you for helping me but who are you?"

"You don't recognize me, Keitaro? It's me, Jon Talbain. How can you forgot me?" Talbain watched the young man tried to stand up and failed as he slipped. He caught him and make him sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry." Keitaro looked nervously as his rescuer strokes his arm while nuzzled his neck. 'Who is this guy?'

"Why are you scared of me, love? I'm your mate and I'm not going to hurt you unless you're into that." Talbain licked his ear to calm him down.

"No and I'm not gay..." Keitaro wanted to moved away but instead he felt his body involuntarily relaxed for some unknown reasons.

"Nobody says you're gay but you're mated to me."

"You kept saying that I'm your mate. How and when?"

"You did forget me." Talbain felt his heart ache. "Hina will pay!"

"What did my grandmother do this time?"

"She took you away and I'm letting anyone take you away from me ever again!" He was nearly in tears. "I felt so empty without you."

The landlord was amazed to hear about this strange man felt about him. "I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."

Talbain sighed. He didn't know what's worse, he had lost his mate for the longest period of time or his mate forget who he is. "It doesn't matter now. I found you now." He drew Keitaro into a warm embrace. The longer that he held his beloved one, he begins to recall memories of him and Keitaro. The nostalgic feelings was overwhelming him so much that he had no choice but let his emotions go and cry into his mate's shoulder. "Keitaro…"

As much he want to run away from Talbain, Keitaro couldn't leave him like that so he returned the hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

AN: I'm debating if I should write lemons or not. hmm... What do you think?


End file.
